Mi Distruggerai
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: AU. Antonio llega a Manhattan huyendo de algo que lo atormenta. Allí conocerá a una bella mujer y a dos hermanos con quienes decide entablar una amistad, a pesar de que los Vargas esconden un secreto que los puede poner en peligro.


…

Antonio jamás entendió porque llamaban a América la tierra de las oportunidades. Desde que había desembarcado del barco que lo había alejado de su amada tierra española, supo que tendría que rehacer su vida en aquel país.

Europa no era un buen lugar para vivir, era mitades de febrero del año 1960. Antonio Fernández Carriedo había llegado a Nueva York, desembarcando en el puerto de Brooklyn el mismo día en que cumplió 21 años. Había empacado toda su vida en una maleta y un estuche de guitarra, el poco dinero que había ahorrado iba a estar destinado a la primera renta de un pequeño cuarto en Manhattan.

Ni siquiera se detuvo por un bocado de comida, tomó un taxi que lo llevaría hasta el barrio de Inwood, donde estaba la casa de huéspedes que su amigo Francis le había recomendado. Antonio observó parte de la ciudad en su trayecto, era tan grande y ruidosa, justo como la imaginaba.

El taxi se detuvo en la esquina de la calle y él tuvo que caminar unos cuantos metros para encontrar la casa. Estaba pintada de un color blanco mármol, de unos cuatro pisos de alto y la puerta de la entrada era de madera de roble; las escaleras de concreto desentonaban con el diseño. Tocó el timbre y espero recargándose un poco en el estuche de su guitarra.

Sólo fue cuestión de minutos para que alguien abriera la puerta. —Oh. Usted debe ser el señor Carriedo— le había recibido una mujer vestida elegantemente, de largo cabello castaño oscuro y bellos ojos violetas; Antonio no pudo adivinar su edad pero apostaba que cuanto menos era un par de años mayor que él.

—Si, puede llamarme Antonio— respondió torpemente a la par que tomaba sus pertenencias —Y usted debe ser la señorita Anneliese Eldestein, Francis me dijo que usted sería mi casera—

—Así es, por cierto, el señor Bonnefoy pasó hace unas horas a dejarle unas cosas. Por favor sígame, le mostraré la casa—. Antonio siguió a la mujer dentro de la casa, siendo lo primero que admiró fue un recibidor de madera y un gran espejo, al final del pasillo pudo admirar en inicio de una sala, los sofás tenían diferentes tapices —Hay algunos inquilinos que traen sus propios muebles y los adhieren al inmobiliario, esta es la sala común y la cocina-comedor está a la derecha—

—Es muy acogedora— mencionó intentando sonar amable mientras la seguía a la cocina.

—Bien, esta es la cocina; algunos de los inquilinos rotulan las cosas que dejan en las alacenas y el refrigerador, las cosas que no estén rotuladas las puedes tomar con toda libertad— le pareció creer que ella hacía eso.

Antonio se limitaba a asentir sobre las indicaciones que le daba Anneliese, porque él más que nada se perdía observando los pequeños detalles de la casa, se preguntaba cuántas personas más vivirían allí y como era que podían vivir en armonía.

En algún momento, Anneliese le había dicho que lo llevaría a su habitación y ahora la seguía escaleras arriba. Mientras subían, él pudo percatarse de una pequeña antesala que la alejaba de la sala común tan sólo con la ligera división de una cortina transparente, dentro de ella pudo ver que había un piano y varios sofás acojinados dándole un aire de elegancia. Aunque hubo un par de detalles que desentonaba: un cajón de madera manchado con pintura de varios colores y una muñeca que descansaba sobre uno de los sofás como si hubiera sido olvidada y esperaba que la recogiesen.

Subieron al segundo piso de la casa. Había habitaciones con las puertas cerradas y el suelo era de madera, lo mismo con el tercer piso y al llegar al cuarto piso hubo un ligero contraste, solamente habían tres puertas: para dos habitaciones y la de un pequeño almacén.

Anneliese le señaló la puerta que estaba a su izquierda y entraron ahí —Es la habitación que solía usar Francis, le dejó la cama y el tocador si es que lo necesitas, además me pidió le pasara el recado que mañana lo vendrá a buscar—

—Muchas gracias por el recorrido, y no tiene porque tratarme tan formal, enserio.

—Las formalidades son algo que yo defiendo mucho, usted comprenderá.

—Oh. De acuerdo— Antonio dejó su maleta sobre la cama. Anneliese por su parte había abierto las cortinas de la habitación, dejando al descubierto el paisaje neoyorquino del cual ahora Antonio formaba parte. Se acercó a la ventana —Es una ciudad increíble—

—Lo es, pero seguro no se compara a su hogar ¿o si?— preguntó Anneliese.

—Mi hogar es muy diferente a este lugar, demasiado diría yo. Apenas llegué y ya me siento como un completo extraño en esta jungla de concreto.

—Todos nos sentimos así cuando llegamos a un sitio desconocido, todos los que vivimos en esta casa no pertenecemos a esta jungla— Antonio la observó de reojo, además de que había notando cierta nostalgia en su voz pudo ver que la expresión en su rostro se había suavizado. —¿Qué lo trae a América, señor Carriedo?—

El español sonrió volviendo a admirar el paisaje desde su ventana —Lo que todo el mundo busca en la tierra de la libertad—

Ella asintió —Me imagino que fue un viaje muy largo—

—Algo— Antonio deseaba cambiar de tema, y de ser posible evitar a futuro volver a tocar el tema de su viaje y las razones por las que vino, aunque en sus adentros sabía que eso sería imposible. Por el momento, pasó de página con ella —¿Y el resto de los inquilinos?—

—Trabajando, al menos la mayoría de ellos tienen más de dos trabajos con diferentes horarios. Normalmente llegan todos para la cena. Ahí los conocerá— ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de la habitación —Lo dejó para que pueda instalarse. Siéntase bienvenido—

—Muchas gracias por aceptarme aquí— le había dicho antes de que ella saliera cerrando la puerta. Antonio soltó un profundo suspiro y se sentó sobre la cama, abriendo su maleta.

En sus adentros le agradecía a Francis por haberlo ayudando en tanto. Su amigo francés había vivido en el cuarto donde se encontraba ahora durante dos años mientras conseguía el dinero suficiente como para tener una propiedad por su cuenta. Y lo que le llegó a él fue un golpe de suerte cuando lo contrataron como chef de un popular restaurante en Washington Heights y pudo comprar un pequeño departamento para vivir junto con su hermana Giselle, quien llegaría en los próximos días.

Comenzó a desempacar, guardó su poca ropa en los cajones, dejando a un lado la que usaría al día siguiente. Tenía que vaciar la maleta, lo siguiente que estaba ahí era un pequeño marco con una foto de él y una jovencita de cabello rubio. Emma, ese era su nombre, y fue de las muchas cosas que dejó atrás. El irse fue la decisión más difícil y también la más precipitada de su vida. Pero trataba de convencerse de que fue la mejor opción que tenía, la razón de su partida era un tema que deseaba borrar de su mente.

Cosa que le sería imposible.

Antonio se quedó recostado sobre la cama, observando perdidamente el techo de aquella habitación. El ruido de la ciudad era su compañía e inclusive logró escuchar como poco a poco el resto de los inquilinos fue llegando a la casa. Se forzó a bajar y saludar a todos con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, a pesar que en sus adentros lo único que deseaba hacer era encerrarse hasta que su vida acabara.

…

Francis había pasado por él al siguiente día antes de que pudiera tomar el desayuno. Pudiendo haber tomado un taxi, el francés insistió para que tomaran el metro, con la excusa de que no tendría una plena experiencia neoyorquina si no se subía al metro.

¿Y que podía decir sobre eso? Un largo cajón de metal atiborrado de gente no era el mayor de sus problemas. Se había confundido por completo en las estaciones y varias veces estuvo a punto de bajarse en la que no era.

Cuando bajaron del vagón, Antonio por fin pudo respirar. Salieron del subterráneo, habían ido a Spanish Harlem, donde Francis le había conseguido un trabajo de prueba como mesero, por lo cual el ibérico estaba más que agradecido ya que podría comunicarse en su lengua madre mientras perfeccionaba su inglés. Se presentaron con el dueño del lugar, quien le dio instrucciones y su horario de trabajo.

En si, Antonio debía respetar tres reglas esenciales: no entrar en la cocina a menos que seas requerido, siempre sé amable y no te metas en problemas con los comensales.

Le parecieron unas reglas muy simples de respetar, sumado a las normas de higiene y puntualidad a las que de por si debía someterse. El dueño le dio su uniforme y le pidió que se presentara al día siguiente antes de la apertura del restaurante.

Todo le resultaba tan sencillo, tanto que comenzaba a desconfiar de su suerte.

Después de salir, Francis lo invito a desayunar por fin. Lo llevó a una pequeña cafetería donde los atendieron rápido.

—¿Cómo te trato la princesa de algodón?— preguntó Francis con curiosidad mientras le servían café.

—¿Te refieres a la señorita Anneliese?

—Obviamente.

—Pues ella es amable y muy formal— respondió Antonio —No puedo asegurar que sea una persona muy cálida—

—Ligeramente estirada, diría yo— no sabía si darle la razón a Francis, aparte él estuvo más tiempo viviendo en la casa de Anneliese Eldestein y supuso que la conocía mejor —Aunque también puedo decir que es una flor muy exótica, cuya belleza no sólo se limita al exterior—

—Por alguna razón no me sorprende que la encuentres atractiva— Antonio sabia que si su amigo tenía una debilidad sin duda eran las mujeres. Francis solía enamorarse muy rápido y por eso algunas veces resultaba herido.

A pesar de eso, siempre lo notaba rebosando alegría.

—Atractiva, bastante. Pero de eso a interesarme románticamente en ella, jamás— respondió el francés —De hecho, encuentro difícil que ella pueda interesarse en alguien de esa forma—

—Oh vamos, todo el mundo puede llegar a sentir amor por alguien más.

—Como tu con esa bella chica belga ¿no?— sin darse cuenta, Francis había tocado una hebra sensible en el corazón de Antonio, pero este no replicó con molestia.

—Si, puede que si… no hablemos de eso— esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —Mejor cuéntame como te va en tu nuevo trabajo—

—Fenomenal, lastima que tenga menos tiempo libre. Deseaba poder pasar ratos agradables con Giselle y contigo— suspiró —Pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a tomar. Algunos abandonamos nuestros hogares para venir aquí y tener una mejor vida, pero tenemos que escalar peldaños para conseguirla—

—Y algunos simplemente huimos de algo— murmuro Antonio decaído, apartando varios mechones de cabello castaño que comenzaban a caerle sobre el rostro obstruyéndole la visión.

Francis bebió algo de su café, a la par que les servían el desayuno. Observó a su amigo como si pudiera leerle el alma y no necesitaba ser telepata para saber que a su amigo aún le dolía recordar ese "algo" que lo había obligado a dejar España.

—No tenemos porque mencionar ese asunto. Si estás aquí es para olvidarlo e iniciar una vida.

—Eso me perseguirá por siempre.

El francés tomó una porción de comida de su amigo con un tenedor y la acercó a la boca de este —Le das demasiada importancia y a futuro te hará daño. Come ahora, luego visitaremos un par de sitios más en Manhattan y te acompañaré de regreso a tu casa ¿Te parece?—

—Esta bien— abrió la boca aceptando la comida.

…

Luego de su paseo con Francis, Antonio pudo descansar. Su amigo, como lo había prometido, lo acompañó de regreso a casa dejándolo en la entrada. Antes de entrar pudo escuchar claramente las melodías tocadas en un piano, recordando el recorrido por la casa imaginó aquel piano siendo tocado por las delicadas manos de Anneliese.

—Estoy en casa— dijo Antonio al entrar. La melodía del piano se detuvo y de la sala conjunta se asomó su casera.

—Vaya, no lo esperaba tan temprano— se escuchaban más ruidos viniendo de su dirección. Normalmente a esa hora no estaba ninguno de los inquilinos, pero se escuchaban más voces alrededor.

Detrás de Anneliese salió un jovencito que irradiaba alegría. —Anneliese ¿Quién es el señor?—

—Es mi nuevo inquilino, el señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo— la mujer luego señaló al chico con un ademán —Él es Feliciano Vargas, mi alumno—

Antonio observó a Feliciano, usaba ropas simples y llevaba el cabello castaño envuelto en un pañuelo blanco con varias manchas de pintura. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y le ofrecía una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

—¡Wow! Usted es más alto que yo y sus ojos son muy bellos— Cuando él corrió a recibirlo, Antonio se estremeció, pero solamente se le había acercado para estrecharle la mano —Ven a sentarte conmigo y con mi hermano—

Antonio permitió que lo condujeran dentro de la sala, sentándose con él sobre unos cojines que habían sido colocados alrededor del piso, le pareció correcto hacerlo ya que Anneliese no había lanzado ningún gesto de desagrado hacia él. Había una persona más ahí, quien al notar el regreso de Feliciano hizo caso omiso de su presencia. Permaneció callado.

El segundo muchacho estaba acostado sobre el sofá y su rígido atuendo contrastaba con la sencillez que vestía Feliciano. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y estaba peinado según la moda que seguían los jóvenes americanos.

Ya que él no quiso presentarse, Anneliese tuvo que hacerlo por él. Cosa que pareció molestarle.

—Es Lovino Vargas, el hermano de Feliciano, siempre lo acompaña en sus clases, aunque normalmente es más parlanchín—

—Es un placer conocerte, Lovino— dijo Antonio con cortesía, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico.

Lovino se hundió más en el sofá, sostenía algo que Antonio había notado el día anterior. Lovino sostenía la muñeca que había sido olvidada, la sostenía como si se tratara de un tesoro invaluable.

Antonio se volvió hacia Feliciano —¿Qué es lo que te enseña la señorita Eldestein?—

—Anneliese me cuida mientras el abuelo trabaja. Me ha enseñado muchas técnicas de pintura y a veces igual me da lecciones de piano, ella toca muy hermoso— respondió el joven.

Y Antonio estaba en lo cierto, justo en ese instante Anneliese se había sentando en el banquillo del piano para continuar con la melodía que interpretaba antes de su llegada. Al parecer Anneliese Eldestein más que su casera era una artista y de algún modo institutriz de un lindo muchacho y su hermano.

—En verdad que toca muy hermoso— mencionó, ocasionando que la mujer se equivocara en una nota de repente, pero siguió con la música como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Y qué tal tocas tu, Feliciano?—

—No tan bien, es algo complicado seguir tantas teclas por eso prefiero pintar— le señalo un lienzo que había dejado secar cerca de la ventana. Era un cuadro simple pero muy hermoso, era la imagen de un jarrón con flores amarillas poco a poco marchitándose.

—Algo me dice que deseas ser pintor— mencionó Antonio más que maravillado con la pintura.

—Es verdad, aunque me gustaría igual ser experto en otras disciplinas ¡Justo como Leonardo!— exclamó Feliciano bastante animado —Pero hay cosas en las que mi hermano me sobrepasa, él es mejor que yo con el canto—

—Así es— la sonrisa de Lovino representaba la llegada del invierno en contraste con la de Feliciano que era como la brillante primavera. Ambos muchachos tendrían aproximadamente 15 años.

— _Fratello_ ¿Cantarías algo para nosotros?

—Paso—Lovino ni siquiera se molestó a mirarles, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rozado al cruzársele la idea de ponerse a cantar en medio de la sala, como si de un musical de Broadway se tratara.

—Supongo que quiere mantener su bella voz en secreto, es respetable… algunas veces a las cosas hermosas es mejor mantenerlas ocultas—Antonio volvió a centrar su atención en Lovino, quien se había cohibido y cuyo rostro se suavizó.

El chico al notar dicha atención le dio la espalda, sacando una pequeña libreta y comenzó a escribir en ella mientras murmuraba un mar de palabras altisonantes en italiano. A Anneliese no parecía molestarle o bien le importaba poco lo que el chico hacía; Feliciano parecía estar más que acostumbrado a la conducta de su hermano.

Antonio pasó el resto de la tarde con ellos. Los hermanos Vargas se marcharon exactamente a las 8 pm, cuando un auto con cristales polarizados llegó a recogerlos. Feliciano le había comentado lo mucho que le gustó conocerlo al igual que deseaba que aquella tarde volviera a repetirse, junto con la promesa de que Antonio le enseñaría a tocar la guitarra o por lo menos tocaría para él. Lovino no dijo mucho, se despidió de Anneliese y de él por obligación, tan pronto se asomó el auto fuera de la entrada él se levantó para ir tras el.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Anneliese le explico la situación. Le confesó que la mayor parte de los ingresos que ella recibía por todas las rentas juntas no se comparaba con la cantidad que le pagaba Rómulo Vargas por cuidar de sus nietos. Casi nadie de los inquilinos conocía en persona a los hermanos Vargas, pero todos sabía de su existencia y que pasaban largas horas en la casa Eldestein.

—Quiero pedirte un favor, Antonio— dijo Anneliese. Le sorprendió que ella hubiera dejado de lado las formalidades —No hables de los Vargas fuera de esta casa, haz como si no los conocieras o mejor, como si ellos no existieran—

Aquello lo había dejado confundido —¿Por qué debería de negarlos?—

—Porque negando su existencia es la mejor manera de mantenerlos a salvo— ella no dio más explicaciones. Le deseó buenas noches antes de que se fuera a encerrar en su cuarto.

Antonio hizo lo mismo, tuvo que pedirles disculpas a sus vecinos por no cenar con ellos, pero si lo verían en el desayuno. Él se quedó pensando por un par de horas, todo alrededor de los Vargas. Había disfrutado de la animada platica con Feliciano, quien se desenvolvía sin problemas con él y Anneliese, al igual que disfrutó de las rabietas gruñonas y comentarios mordaces que hacia Lovino de un momento a otro.

Probablemente buscaría la oportunidad para volver a reunirse con ellos. Le sería agradable tener alguien con quien hablar, independientemente de Francis y sus vecinos a quienes conocía muy poco.

En su pequeño cuarto encerraba todos sus secretos, ahora tendría que añadir a ellos la existencia de los Vargas. Aquellos jóvenes le habían parecido lo más bello que había visto en aquella ciudad casi desconocida. Para él, Feliciano era un pequeño capullo de rosa que cuando floreciera transmitiría algo muy hermoso y Lovino, el chico gruñón y aislado, para él era por completo hermoso, justo como él cuadro de Feliciano, Lovino era como aquellas flores amarillas poco a poco marchitándose. Lovino era como una flor de Jacinto recién florecida: joven y hermoso.

…

 **Para Arashi hetalia: espero que te guste, es la primera vez que trabajo de lleno a esta pareja y me he tomado ciertas libertades al planear esta historia. Igualmente, lamentó lo que me tarde en entregarlo. Deseo que tengas felices fiestas.**

 **Atte: Aoba Ritsu.**

 **Personajes utilizados: Antonio Fernández Carriedo (España), Lovino Vargas (Italia del Sur), Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte), Anneliese Eldestein (Nyo Austria), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Giselle Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Rómulo Vargas (Imperio Romano), Emma Zondervan (Bélgica).**


End file.
